East Owlia
East Owlia (Lanternese: Αυλια Οριενταλε, tr. Aulia Orientale) or the East Owlian Republic (Lanternese: Ρεπυββλικα Αυλιανα Οριενταλε, tr. Repubblica Auliana Orientale) is a nation comprising the Lantern Islands and associated territories in eastern Owlia. It borders the Iron Keep to the southwest. History The Lantern Islands were first settled in the early 7th century CE by colonists arriving primarily from the western region of Landing, having sailed across the Central Sea. These early settlers were mainly farmers and merchants seeking new riches in the unexplored east, but there were also many members of the Zealot church escaping religious persecution in the west. A trading post was successfully established on the southern tip of Gran Lanterna in 609 CE which would become the city of Tridente and the first wave of colonists conducted trade with peaceful villages in their vicinity, the most notable trade link being the import of terracotta from the Janubian deserts. The prosperity of the Tridente colony waned in the 630s when trade routes came under attack from eastern pirates at an increasing rate, and in 651 CE the Lantern Islands were invaded by the Sea Peoples under the command of Illa the Tyrant (known in the far east as Illa the Vindicator) who broke down the burgeoning colony's poor defenses and instituted a new centralized government which saw merchant landowners evicted from their estates and Zealot places of worship destroyed while farmers had to give up most of their harvest in taxes. This reign of terror lasted for nearly 30 years until 679 CE when a visiting ship brought Wungarian plague to the islands, a western illness from which the colonists were immune but it hit the Sea Peoples hard and their leadership was decimated within days, leaving Illa and what remained of his government severely weakened. The malnourished and poorly armed underground resistance saw their chance to strike as the playing field had been leveled and seized control of the Lantern Islands by the end of the year after a short but decisive struggle against remaining invasion forces. A transitional government was put into place under resistance leader Aevin Civetta who implemented policies aimed at economic recovery after three decades of wealth having been syphoned out of the country. Some liberties from the early colonial era were restored such as freedom of religion and the right to own land, but an indefinite state of emergency was declared giving Civetta a wide range of powers under the pretenses of preventing another foreign invasion. Martial law was suspended in 691 CE with the adoption of a new constitution affirming the sovereignty of East Owlia as an independent republic. Aevin Civetta's popularity allowed his National Unity Party to win a majority of their own in the following Senate elections however, and his grip on power remained steady over the next decade. During this time, the East Owlian government established friendly relations with the Iron Keep to their west who became a favored trade partner and pursued expansionist policies with the founding of the Elitre and Buscaiola colonies along the coast of the Lantern Sea and the settlement Streghetta in the northeastern swamplands. In 696 CE, the Janubian city-state Alhadba became an East Owlian protectorate following a series of trade and military expeditions in the region. Civetta was succeeded by his foreign affairs minister Alfonso Vungherese who paved the way for a more open foreign policy agenda. During his term as First Consul at the beginning of the 8th century, the final steps were taken to end East Owlian isolationism and embassies were established as far away as New Breshyu. In 708 CE, the National Unity Party lost its dominance over East Owlian politics however as they were forced into opposition for the first time after Labor leader Ileana Medgalia took over the consulship. Her weak minority government, backed by merely a third of the Senate, lasted for only six months however before she resigned as a result of waning public opinion and pressure from the opposition. Government and politics East Owlia is a democratic republic operating under a parliamentary form of government. East Owlian Senate The preamble of the East Owlian constitution states that all state power is vested in the Senate and People of the East ("Senatus Populusque Orientalis"). The East Owlian Senate is a legislative body of representatives elected by local constituents and it has a broad range of powers in addition to passing legislation. The number of Senators is not fixed and can fluctuate between terms as a result of demographic changes. General elections are held once every seven years unless the Senate votes to dissolve itself and call early elections. Political parties In elections to the Senate, voters choose between candidate lists which are usually affiliated with a political party. The one exception to this is the Independent List which gathers non-partisan candidates from different political backgrounds. First Consul and the Cabinet The First Consul is the head of state and head of government of the East Owlian Republic. They are elected by a simple majority vote in the Senate to oversee the day-to-day executive functions of government and lead the cabinet whose members are each assigned a portfolio of powers typically associated with one of the nation's ministries, known as consulates. All cabinet members, the First Consul included, are responsible to the Senate and can be removed by a vote of no confidence. Administrative divisions The East Owlian Republic is divided into four regions for administrative purposes. The First Consul appoints a Governor to oversee local administration in each region, with the exception of the Vicce Autonomous Region where the same responsibilites are held by an independent tribal council. Seats in the Senate are allocated to the regions based on their population in the most recent census held at least six months prior to the election. Demographics Population The total resident population of East Owlia is 151,975 according to the most recent available census data. Population is concentrated mainly to the capital region, with around 70% living in the Lantern Islands and 30% in the outer regions. List of largest cities and towns in East Owlia Language Lanternese is the sole official language of the East Owlian Republic as well as the native language of a majority of the population. Another important language in East Owlia is the Owlian common tongue, a lingua franca used across Owlia and spoken as a first language by some descendants of non-Zealot colonists from the Landing region. Prominent minority languages include the Vicce language native to the northeast, the Janubic language spoken by immigrants from Alhadba, and Cheridonian, a Pálowan dialect spoken by traders from the areas controlled by the Iron Keep. Religion The third article of the East Owlian constitution guarantees freedom of religion for all citizens and forbids the Senate from passing laws hindering the establishment and free practice of religion in the republic. While East Owlia has no official state religion, the preamble of the constitution explicitly acknowledges the Zealot Church as an "institution of national importance" for its fundamental role in establishing the Tridente colony. Around 60% of East Owlians identify as Zealots; the East Owlian Zealot Church accounting for 45% and non-denominational Zealots accounting for 11%. Other minor denominations include the Tridentine Church, Latter-Day Zealots and followers of the Resplendent Temple who combined account for the remaining 4%. National symbols Anthem The East Owlian anthem Λυξ αετερνα (tr. Lux aeterna) is an orchestral piece dedicated to the resilience of the East Owlian people. The song begins with a few words from a traditional Zealot funeral hymn, chosen in honor of those who lost their lives during the reign of terror. An alternative interpretation of this segment is as a prayer for peace, asking the sun to shine its eternal light on the Lantern Islands. While it has never been officially adopted as a national anthem, its common use as such has been criticized by some left-wing groups for its religious connotations. The initial words of the anthem are sung in Old Church Lanternese, an archaic form of the Lanternese language. Category:Owlia